Our First Time
by EndlessMasquerading
Summary: [Oneshot] Stan and Wendy have been together since they were 8 years old and now they're older they've decided to take their relationship to the next step.


I'm fully aware that this is pretty idealised but I don't care. Enjoy!

* * *

Wendy looked at Stan nervously from beside the window and he looked back from his place by the door, their eyes meeting shyly from across his bedroom. The shared glance seemed to give him confidence, however, and he walked slowly over to her taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently on the lips. Wendy thought her knees would give way beneath her but she managed to stay standing.

After they broke apart Stan took her by the hand and led her over to his bed where they both sat and stared at one another. The former awkwardness had gone to be replaced by a meaningful silence which neither of them wanted to break. With a slight hesitation, she took hold of one of his hands and placed it gingerly on her breasts. He swallowed hard but didn't say anything and she smiled at him by way of encouragement. He moved his hand over them slowly and then moved round to her back before going down to her waist and then stomach and then legs; he wanted to explore every inch of her, know every inch of her…

Wendy's breathing was starting to get faster and looking at her he saw she'd closed her eyes at his touch, dissolving in it and letting it carry her places she'd never been before. Gradually she opened her eyes and smiled then she began to touch him too, stiffly at first, not quite sure what to do but when he kissed her forehead and whispered how much he loved her she relaxed and her touch became more fluent. They weren't sure how long they sat together, investigating each other's bodies but with every touch they grew hungrier for one another and soon Wendy felt compelled to take off her shirt. Stan gazed at her for a moment before leaning in and sliding off her bra and laying her back on the bed. From this position he was able to take off her skirt and panties as well so she lay there naked and open yet feeling completely secure and at ease with her new and excitingly vulnerable state. She sat up and knelt on the bed like he was and helped him off with his sweater and shirt. She began to kiss his bare chest and shoulders and run her fingers along his back and due to their close proximity she could hear his heart racing.

They lay back together on the bed, their legs intertwined and their arms around one another, gently kissing. Wendy slid her hand absentmindedly down his body and into his pants and touched him, he seemed to jump slightly in surprise but he didn't pull away and let her caress him while she felt him grow more and more excited. He began to kiss her more passionately and she returned it with equal longing for him. Her contact was getting almost too much to bear and he groaned, feeling pressure building within him. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and she helped him grapple with his belt and pull off his pants and boxers so he lay equally exposed next to her. He heaved himself over so he lay on top of her and she could feel his anticipation against her but not yet within her. He bent over and began kissing and biting at her neck whilst one hand traced the inside of her thighs and again her breathing thickened and she arched her back towards him no longer able to stand his teasing. Their breath caught in their throats and once more their eyes met as he pushed inside of her for the first time, sharing a gaze more passionate than any other they'd ever shared. She winced and gasped at the pain as they finally became one and he looked down at her, concerned, but she smiled up at him, tears in her eyes and pulled him down so he could kiss her again. They could feel one another with more intensity than they ever had and this elated them and they slowly began to grind together, awkwardly and messily at first, unsure of what to do but as they got closer and closer to heaven they found their rhythm and worked together.

Then suddenly they were there. A moment of complete bliss like nothing they'd ever known. The only thing they were aware of was each other and that this was the most special instant they'd ever shared together and what it meant.

And then they were descending again, back into a boring world of schools and chores and duties, leaving the magic behind them. Stan rolled off of Wendy and they both lay panting beside one another. His hand reached for hers over the covers and she took it, clasping it loosely in her own. They turned their heads to look into the face of the other and smiles slowly swept each countenance, not a shred of regret present in either.


End file.
